The sorrow of losing
by Nea Poulain
Summary: No se miran, y a veces tampoco hablan. Pero se sienten. Sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus labios bailando una misma melodía, y quizá, sin saberlo, se quieren.


**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling les dio una historia, yo, una vida.

* * *

**The Sorrow of Losing**

* * *

—Draco me ha dejado —dijo Pansy. Las palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en los oídos de Blaise, la pareja que formaban sus amigos era la más estable que conocía hasta el momento—. Ahora está con Astoria Greengrass —anunció la joven morena, de veinte años, que tenía una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano—; como desearía retorcerle el cuello a la muy tonta. Draco era mío. Mío, Blaise, y esa zorra lo ha alejado de mí. —Pansy tomó un sorbo de la copa mientras Blaise la miraba con una ceja en alto; nunca se le había ocurrido que Draco pudiera dejar a Pansy por otra.

Blaise desvió la mirada. No sabía que decirle, porque él no era el experto en palabras de consuelo. Si Pansy quería consuelo necesitaba haberse buscado a una chica, aunque fuera como Millicet. Los hombres como él no entendían a las mujeres —lo único que hacían con las mujeres era seducirlas, besarlas, acostarse con ellas y después olvidarlas en un plazo no mayor a veinticuatro horas—. Blaise era un mujeriego con un harén a su servicio, no un comprensivo amigo que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar a una chica.

—Supongo que dirás que no me merecía, porque eso es lo que dicen todos para hacerme sentir mejor —suspiró Pansy, mientras bebía un poco más. Hipó—. Pues la verdad es que yo sí lo merecía. ¡Era Draco Malfoy! El rey de las serpientes, Blaise, de una de las más poderosas familias, de las más ricas… —Hipo de nuevo y Blaise consideró la posibilidad de quitarle la copa de whisky de fuego de la que había estado bebiendo, Pansy nunca se había emborrachado—. ¿Sabes algo? Hacíamos la pareja perfecta, todo el undo lo decía… todos creían que se casaría conmigo y ahora se largo con la zorra de Greengrass. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando todo esto a ti precisamente.

Blaise suspiró. Al parecer esa noche no habría juerga, ni una chica rubia con pechos enormes en su cama. Aquella noche sólo estaría Pansy, quejándose sin llorar, con una pena que seguramente la destrozaba. Sólo Pansy y sus palabras, a las que él no necesitaba responder para hacerla sentir mejor. Porque al parecer lo que hacía mejor a la joven era que la escucharan sin dormirse, sin quejarse, sin decirle las mismas palabras que seguramente le dirán a su vecino.

—La muy perra, me lo quito. Sólo le bastó abrir las piernas a Astoria para que Draco se fijara en ella —suspiró Pansy y tomó otro trago. Si seguía así pronto tomaría directamente de la botella y se emborracharía—, pero la verdad es que es una cabeza hueca. Espero que se dé cuenta, Blaise, y se arrepienta toda su vida de estar con ella, pero aunque me lo supliqué, cuando se dé cuenta, yo nunca volveré con él. Ya no estaré allí para él, para sus caprichos. —Se le había empezado a correr el rímel y era vagamente consciente de ello, pero no le importó—. Blaise —murmuró muy bajito—, me siento sola. Nunca antes me había sentido así.

Blaise no dijo nada, desvió la mirada brevemente, porque Pansy empezaba a parecerse peligrosamente a aquellas chicas con las que compartía cama. Empezaba a parecerse a aquellas mujeres que tomaban mucho y pesaban poco. Unas despechadas, otras cuantas que sólo buscaban a alguien con meterse en la cama. Pansy se empezaba a parecer a ellas y no era como ellas. Blaise no quería por nada del mundo empezar a besarla y que ella le correspondiera como las otras descerebradas.

_Pansy sí tenía cerebro_.

Aunque al parecer Draco Malfoy se lo había chupado todo.

—Lo extraño, y se supone que no debería importarme —siguió diciendo Pansy— y ahora mi vida es una mierda gracias a él. Lo odio, pero una parte de mí todavía lo quiere y todavía desea que se pasee conmigo del brazo —Pansy miró al vacío, como si nada le importara—. ¿Es posible eso, Blaise…? No, olvídalo, no me contestes, tú eres un maldito mujeriego.

«Deja de mirarla», se ordeno Blaise. Se le había secado la boca. Pansy llevaba una falta negra que dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus piernas. La miraba como miraba a todas las chicas con las había estado. «No la mires así», se ordenó de nuevo «ella no es una de esas chicas; es Pansy Panrkinson». Pansy tomó la botella de whisky de fuego para servirse un poco más de alcohol y entonces Blaise se la quitó impulsivamente. Si Pansy se embocharraba tal vez él no se iba a contener y aquello terminaría en un gran desastre.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No te emborracharás, Pansy —dijo Blaise con un otoño agresivo que la joven nunca le había oído—, ni aunque Draco te haya dejado por otra. No me importa que quieras ahogar tus penas en el alcohol, pero no voy a dejar que acabas incapaz de sostenerte sobre dos piernas —gruñó él en un tono casi hostil.

—Vamos, Blaise, ¿qué puede pasar? —Pansy volvió a hipar.

—Algo de lo cual me voy a arrepentir toda la vida —gruñó él sin mirarla. No quería besarla, no quería.

—Quieres besarme —dijo Pansy con voz tranquila. No sé lo estaba preguntaba, lo constataba como un hecho y nada más—. Y después, si puedes quieres acostarte conmigo como has hecho con infinidad de chicas —siguió diciendo—, ¿cierto, Blaise? —Zabini no respondió. Pero para Pansy ya no necesitaba una respuesta. Dejo de hablar un momento y después habló casi en un susurro—. Hazlo, Blaise.

Zabini se volvió creyendo que no había oído bien lo que la chica había dicho. Pero había escuchando perfectamente y no le quedaba ninguna duda. Sin embargo, sus escrúpulos —los pocos que tenía— no lo dejaban hacerlo.

—No puedo…

—Hazlo, sólo hazlo, sin pensar —suplicó ella y Blaise pudo ver que debajo de la coraza que se había puesto estaba destrozada—. Lo necesito.

Blaise suspiró un momento antes de desidirse. Pansy lo miraba. Entonces se volvió hacia ella con un brillo feroz en la mirada.

—Tú lo has querido, joder, Pansy.

Y la besó.

* * *

Pansy despertó primero y Blaise despertó en cuanto la sintió moverse. Estaba entrelazados el uno con el otro. Pansy se puso en pie sin mirarlo y empezó a vestirse con calma. Él tampoco la miro y se dirigió a la ducha. Ambos sabían ya que nunca más podrían verse de la misma manera que se habían visto hasta entonces, pero no les importaba. Pansy terminó de vestirse con la ropa del día anterior y se acercó a arreglarse el cabello al espejo que había en la habitación en el que seguramente muchas chicas antes que ella se habían arreglado.

Después tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia Blaise, pero él no la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Me voy —anunció ella.

—Bien —dijo él.

Pero ella no se fue, se quedo allí un momento eterno. Sin mirar a nada en específico y mucho menos a Blaise. Suspiró antes de tomar una determinación.

—¿Podemos volver a vernos? —preguntó.

Blaise tardó en responder sin mirara, viendo a través de la ventana que mostraba un cielo lleno de nubes. Sabía que la respuesta que le daría cambiaría las cosas.

—Por supuesto. —Lo dijo con un tono de profesionalidad que no le gustó a Pansy, pero no le importó en lo más absoluto. Lo necesitaba.

Y salió de la habitación sin mirarla.

Blaise se miró las manos con gesto consternado, como si aquellas fueran as responsables de lo que había hecho y se dijo: «¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

No tienen una noción muy clara de cómo empezó, pero tampoco puede pararlo. No se ven, no hablan, pero se tocan, se sienten. Conocen cada parte de su cuerpo y saben que sus labios bailan en la misma melodía. No se quieren, pero se necesitan (_ella lo necesita a él_). Roces casuales cuando están uno al lado del otro, manos que se entrelazan por breves momentos a escondidas de los demás.

Él se sigue sintiendo culpable por haberlo hecho, por hacer traspasado los límites que él mismo había puesto. Pero no piensa mucho en eso cuando huele ese aroma a flores en la curva de su cuello, o cuando siente sus manos. Ya no piensa en eso… porque sí lo hace, se morirá de remordimientos?

Y ella sólo está allí, destrozada pero está allí. Y a veces, está con él.

Aunque no lo mira.

No lo dirige ninguna palabra algunas veces y otras siente que está con un desconocido. Se ven furtivamente, a escondidas, cuando nadie los ve, aunque técnicamente podrían hacerlo a plena luz del día, podrían besarse hasta que sus labios se resecaran, pero no lo hacen, porque prefieren mantenerlo como un secreto entre ambos. Un secreto que a él le parece vergonzoso y que a ella la libera de la mierda de su vida.

Y entonces, cuando termina todo y ella se incorpora para marcharse, piensa que a la mejor, la vida es un poquito menos gris de lo que parece y que la mierda empieza a irse lentamente. Ya no le importa nada, hace mucho que dejó de preocuparse por lo demás.

Y a veces, cuándo está con él, le parece que hace un día maravilloso.

_Sin saberlo, le quiere_.

* * *

****_29 de Diciembre de 2010_

_Nea Poulain_

* * *

**Escribí está historia hace mucho tiempo, justo cuando descubría que el Dramione no lo era todo el la vida y de que había otras parejas tan apasionantes como cualquiera que perteneciera a Slytherin. Ahora no se acerca demasiado a lo que pienso de mi Blaise, o de mi Pansy, pero el recuerdo de este primer intento aun está impreso en los actuales.**


End file.
